Wish
by lukabondevik
Summary: a one-shot in which musa chooses to resurrect her dead mother when gaining her sirenix wish.


**WISH** **a one-shot in which musa chooses to resurrect her dead mother when gaining her sirenix wish.** ** _...Melody..._**

Musa leaned against the wood, looking at the ocean of Melody beside her father, Ho-Boe.

The Song Wharf was empty, peaceful and quiet, The rest of the Winx were aboard their ship once they sensed that Musa and Ho-Boe needed a father and daughter moment.

Musa glanced at the sky where seagulls flew by and squawked.

"I miss her so much," She admitted, glancing at her father.

She didn't need to elaborate or explain who _she_ was, both of them already knew that she was referring to Matlin, referring to her dead mother, the one she so desperately missed.

Her father remained silent, but eventually he replied, "I know, Musa," He said, "I wish that she could be with us."

Musa smiled at her father, "I wish that too dad."

Her father smiled at her, placing a hand on her shoulder as if to reassure her.

Musa spoke again, but she glanced away from her father, She looked at the ocean, at the sky, at the wood, _anywhere_ just not at her father.

"I was gonna bring her back," She admitted, looking down, "You know," she sighed, "with my Sirenix Wish, I was gonna bring her back, but dad, I know it's wrong of me!" She said, leaning against her father.

Her father fell silent, "your mother would be proud of you Musa," he said finally before continuing, "proud of the young woman you are today, proud of who you were and who you would always be, proud of everything you've done and will do, proud of what you're doing now, as proud as I am of you." He gave his daughter a hug as Musa wiped tears from her eyes.

After a few moments, they stopped hugging and Musa summoned her Sirenix Box, tinkering with it.

"I still want to bring her back dad," She whispered, "even if I know it's wrong and I'm being selfish and I shouldn't do it, I still want to bring her back, I still want her to hold me and to be with me and whatever mom and daughters do, I miss her so much!" she admitted as her father wrapped his arms around his daughter.

"Musa," He whispered, "follow your heart, if your heart tells you to resurrect Matlin, to resurrect _her,_ then you should do it, it's all in your heart Musa, follow it, but know that whatever you choose, I will always be by your side, I will always support you," He reassured.

Musa smiled at her father, weighing the pros and cons of resurrecting her dead mother.

On one hand, She could be with her mother like she desperately needed and wanted, She had always been jealous of the other girls, They all had their parents, their mothers especially. She had always longed to have her mother back, to see and be with her mother again, to sing and laugh and share stories and bond with her mother like she could never do. She had hoped to be with her mother again ever since she was a little girl and she had come close two times now, The Water Stars Trials and now, Her Sirenix Wish.

On the other hand, What if her mother was in a happier and more peaceful place, Could Musa bear to sacrifice her mother's happiness for her own? Was she that selfish? Could Musa bear to look in her mother's eyes again and act as if nothing had changed? As if she was still that little girl that her mother remembered? And what about others affected? What about her dad, What about the mom's friends? Could Musa really bear to change so much just for her own happiness and selfishness?

To be totally honest, She didn't know.

She had really envied the other girls, They had complete families and all she had was a father who she loved dearly, but she would always want a mother.

She had been tempted by fate once to get her mother back, and now, twice, The first had been the Water Stars Trials, where she, Tecna and Stella had been chosen to sacrifice something to gain the water stars.

Tecna had sacrificed her emotions, Stella her beauty and Musa... She had sacrificed a chance to be with her mother again.

She had always envied how Tecna and Stella got off easy, getting back what they lost while she couldn't.

Their decisions weren't easy for them, She knew that, But still, She was so envious of how they didn't have to sacrifice one of their parents.

It was selfish, She knew that, But she couldn't bring herself to care.

She _was_ getting her mother back, And no one would stop her.

She took a deep breath, "I think I'm gonna bring her back," She whispered

Her father softly smiled, "It's your decision Musa, And I'll respect your decision and support you."

Musa smiled, glancing at her Sirenix Box.

"Guardian of Sirenix, I'm ready to grant my wish." She spoke out and get guardian came out.

Her guardian has red hair that are tied up into a ponytail with a pale blue hair tie. She has pale red-white skin with purple eyes, and purple eyelashes and a pale blue shell on her forehead. She wears a pale blue and red shell-shaped top with violet ribbons on her arms. She also has a red tail.

"Yes Musa? What is your wish?" Her guardian spoke, smiling at the music fairy

Musa glanced at her father and back at her guardian.

She smiled, "I wish to bring my mother back to life."

 **And that is the end! This is like totally sad but not really, I just wanted to make this because it is totally unfair that that other get their Sirenix Wishes and Musa gets none because of her morals. She deserves to get her mother back! Bye!**


End file.
